heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Grayson
"Who do I think I am? Good question, really, and I'll answer like this: I've seen too much to be Robin, but I'm still too optimistic to be Batman. I'm Nightwing." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Nightwing: Nightwing is the sworn protector of Bludhaven, filling a very similar role to Batman in Gotham City next door. He is known for being a non-lethal fighting machine, leaving few bad guys standing when he is done with the room. Nightwing is also commonly seen fighting alongside the Titans, his eskrima sticks and wingdings are a common sight to those who follow the Titans in the news. Richard "Dick" Grayson: Raised an acrobat by his parents and a part of the Flying Graysons, Dick became well-known for his skill on the trapeze. This career ended suddenly with the death of his parents in a tragic accident where their line snapped mid-act. Dick was taken in by multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne and raised as his ward. After Dick turned 18, he left Wayne Manor and lived a life on his own, eventually taking classes and becoming a police officer in Bludhaven. For some unknown reason, he ceased being a police officer and was picked up as a security consultant for Wayne Enterprises, and got his Private Investigator license to work with the Bludhaven Police Department History Richard Grayson was born to John and Mary Grayson, a famous acrobatics duo in Haly's Circus. It was not long until Dick had joined his parents on the trapeze, having taken easily to their lessons and becoming the third part of the Flying Graysons. Life was actually going well for Dick and his family, until Tony Zucco decided to extort the circus' owner. Failure to pay the mob boss resulted in acid being put on the wires, leaving Dick an orphan and forever changed. Fortunately for Dick, Bruce Wayne was in the crowd that day and took pity on the fellow orphan, taking him on as a ward. Dick soon wished to find the man responsible for his parents' death and began following clues. This led him to crossing paths with Batman, and they soon learned that they were working together to find Zucco. Eventually Dick did find Zucco before Batman, but did not kill the man, instead leaving him for the police, when Batman decided to take Dick on as an apprentice, becoming the first Robin. Dick learned a lot under Batman. Working with him forced Dick to hone his already sharp skills, acquiring languages and martial arts experience. He was technically homeschooled and received a fine education, more on the classical side, but it complemented his line of work at the time. Dick met Barbara Gordon when she took on the mantle of Batgirl. The two got along fairly well, and eventually started dating. Things fell apart between Dick and Bruce during an incident with Harvey Dent. The man had set up a trap involving the district attorney on the gallows while Batman was incapacitated. Dick tried to save him, but Dent's backup plan resulted in the death of the DA. Batman feared for Dick after this and sent him away, where Dick formed the Titans with Wally West, Garth, and Donna Troy. Dick eventually returned to working with Batman and attending Hudson University in his 'civilian' life, majoring in Criminology. College life suited Dick, especially with some of his classes being taken online. This new found independence from Wayne Manor taught him a great deal of things and he eventually began blazing his own trail. It is during this time that he retired as Robin and took on the mantle of Nightwing, designing his own equipment and finishing his degree in three years and taking a brief hiatus from the Titans to attend the police academy and joining the Bludhaven Police Department. It was during this hiatus that Dick became to Bludhaven what Batman was to Gotham. He worked to ensure peace on the streets and combat the rampant corruption in the police department and city government. He was one of the few cops to not use his gun, he had to qualify with it at the academy and was obliged to carry a sidearm into the field, but he never used it. Instead, he would favor using unarmed combat or his nightstick, which usually sufficed. This put a strain on a good portion of Dick's life, as juggling the Titans, protecting Bludhaven, and being a cop took up so much time that he was being stretched thin. Sadly, being stretched thin means things fall through the cracks. One individual, Captain Amy Rohrbach of the Bludhaven Police Department, and Dick's supervising officer, was able to make the connection that Dick was Nightwing due to some scheduling coincidences that did not seem so coincidental. She approached him and understanding why he did what he did, gave him an ultimatum, either give up his badge and be Nightwing, or give up the costume and be a cop. Either way, she said, his secret would be safe. Dick left his badge and gun on her desk within the minute. Fortunately, it proved beneficial that Dick and Bruce Wayne were again on better terms and Dick was able to become a 'consultant' for Wayne Enterprises. He also acquired his private investigator license and was also contracted for consulting work with the Bludhaven Police Department, at the request of a Captain Rohrbach. Dick was now the number two of a growing Bat Family. After the shocking death of Jason Todd, There had been an absence of the Robin Mantle, at least until a friend of Jason's showed up trying to prove her worth. Carrie Kelley soon found herself the new recipient of the mantle, soon followed by Tim Drake and Damian Wayne, who Dick was assigned to mentor. Category:Bat Family Category:Regular Characters Category:Titans Category:Family Matters Category:Major Characters Category:Taken Characters Category:Extraordinary Appearance Category:Raw Talent Category:Humans Category:1990 Births Category:Gotham Category:Bludhaven Category:Intellect Personality Dick is known for being the likable one. Always quick with a joke or funny comment in even the direst of situations. He is seldom at a loss for words. Viewed as a genuinely nice guy, he is not one to shirk work when it needs done and is capable of making the hard decisions. Dick wants to be his own man and is not afraid to put his big boy pants on and to go his own way. One downside of his personality is that he does not dwell on the past, and this eats at him from time to time, afraid that it is something he is missing out on, or fails to understand how others' ties to their past drives them. Logs * 2014-08-18 - Opening Shots: Seeking Illumination - Black Robin attempts to take Nightwing and Starfire to task for the loss to Doctor Light. The senior Titans set him straight and send him on a mission of dubious value. * 2014-08-23 - Opening Shots: Party Crashers - Bruce Wayne's celebrates the restoration of Wayne Manor with a party but gets some guests he wasn't counting on. * 2014-09-24 - Demands Delivered - The Titans follow Black Robin's beacon and finds demands from an old foe instead. * 2015-02-15 - Tooth and Titans - The Titans run afoul of Daemonites at STAR Labs, and the Grifter makes an appearance to complicate things. Category:Bat Family Category:Regular Characters Category:Titans Category:Family Matters Category:Major Characters Category:Taken Characters Category:Extraordinary Appearance Category:Raw Talent Category:Humans Category:1990 Births Category:Gotham Category:Bludhaven Category:Intellect